Memories...
by fire demoness
Summary: The twins during their parent's death. Suboshi POV. too little fics like this. WARNING: writting choppy and style not that good due to author being in a VERY pissed mood and couldnt concentrate when writing. >.


Disclaimer: not mine(kaila is mine though)  
  
AN: I JUST had a great thought and I began to write. ^^" I sure hope this is original...ENJOY! there's just not enough fics like this on Fanficiton.net...i don't remember what "mom" was and what "dad" was in Jap. . and my internet broke  
  
Memories...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
"No...no...it can't be."  
  
My mother sobbed as she peeked through a cutain. I could see some red and a shiny glint from the window. Her wide eyes shone with pure fear, as even I could tell she was afraid.  
  
"it'll be all right."  
  
Father hugged her close and they just stood there, my mom crying and my father looking gloomy and sad, but holding back the tears. There was something terriblely wrong, I knew it.  
  
"what is it?" I asked curiously, pulling gently at her sleeve. She just sobbed harder. Aniki took my hand and led me off to a corner. I didn't understand... there was thundering and screaming outside.I could hear what seemed to be horses. What was happening?  
  
"Follow me."  
  
My mother took aniki and I by the hand(s) and led us away to the back door. Aniki followed silently, but I knew that he too was worried. I tried to grab my favorite things, but mother just grabbed my hand and hurried me along.  
  
*thump*  
  
I looked at the window in horror. Blond hair, stained with red now. Kaila. She was my neighborhood friend... her small round face was now covered with blood and I started crying. Why... who... the questions raced through my mind.  
  
I felt a tug and Aniki pulled me away. Our parents were rushing through the streets, us covered with a cloak. There were arrows flying, people screaming, the blood everywhere. Confusion...  
  
"stay here.you'll be safe here, no one will look for you. Just DON'T move until this is over. I...love you..."  
  
my mother's voice started to break near the last words and she pulled us into a fierce hug before telling Aniki to take care of me. Those were the last words I ever heard from her.  
  
After awhile, the blood and screaming started to slow down. Aniki squeezed my hand tight and led me outside. I started to feel sick as I looked at the piles of bodies surrounding us.  
  
Aniki patted me on the back as I threw up, right over some unknown body.  
  
"Look..."  
  
I followed him to a pile where some colorful ribbon stood out amongst the sea of red. A light blue ribbon.  
  
"mama..."  
  
I whispered as we made our way over. We glanced down at our parents' bodies, fighting back sobs. This...why did they do this? And who did it? What did WE ever do? It wasn't fair...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with a gasp. My heart raced and tears began to stream out, no matter how much I tried to keep them in. The dream...why does it haunt me? Ever since we were little... my parents' deaths. The massacre.  
  
Aniki was in his room now, but I know that he has the same dreams. This palace. The Seiyruu palace. There were no Kailas here. No friends. Just the cold glance you got from Tomo. I remember...my father's blood-covered face... just before they died. Aniki's flute.  
  
I got up from the bed and went to the bottom drawer. I pulled it out then clicked a secret switch behind it. My treasure. Bringing back the worst memories, yet I cant let go of it. Maybe it's the only thing left that really reminds me of who I am. Not Suboshi, Seiyruu seishi. Of my true identity.  
  
//The moonlight shone on a brown-blond boy sitting in bed, holding a light blue ribbon to him as he fell into a calm slumber.//  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
... Suboshi might seem a BIT too smart for his age, but I dunno how to make it sound... I DON'T KNOW!!!! *breaks down* I just KNOW some mean people are gonna flame me for that!  
  
...i believe the twins to be brownish blond...  
  
my birthday is the same day as theirs! I feel so special. ^.^  
  
Kaila-blond hair- some demented part of my mind thought that Suboshi MIGHT have liked Yui cuz she looked like one of his good friends when he was young. Does that make sense? I don't think she shoulda been that mean to him. She doesn't see how freakin LUCKY she is.  
  
O.o? what...did...i...just...write??!?! O.O!!! Umm...no flames. The author has to read over this to understand what the hell she just wrote. 


End file.
